The Shadows We Chase
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Leticia, after adjusting to life in Doctor Who, as one can as a companion, worries how much she can change. Kilgrave has just came from Jessica being free from him. He'll just have to make do, new universe and all.
1. AKA Almost-Jessica

Greeting, guys, gals and non - binary pals! I know this is a bit out there, but ever since I had started writting rewind replay deviate, I've wanted to have a set of chapters that included what I am posting here. Because Leti has chanced so much, there has to be major consequences, which includes Kilgrave coming into Doctor who.

I have been a fan of Jessica Jones for years, and I've always wanted to write a fic about this show for years, but something kinda held me back. I do want this to be reminded, because is is one of the many themes of the book, while Kilgrave and Leticia are going to hook up, so to speak, it is still considered rape. If you were in her shoes, and slept with a man you willing went off with, then found out later that he was someone else entirely, it's not consent.

She looked almost the same as her. In all the pubs, in all the cites in the world, there she was. An almost exact identical version of her. Except for the improper fringe, a bit uneven, like Jessica to have a bit of imperfection. He wasn't expecting much after falling through this strange crack after having a very close call with a bus, calling out for her. She had to have to grow an conscious after killing that monster of a woman. He would have to worry about the implication later, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have a bit of fun in London, however he managed to get himself there.

Of course he was more than a bit disoriented after what had happened, he in an 'nother bloody universe, for god's sake. The thing that bothers him most of all, other than not having his Jessica by his side, was the sky. He appreciated the finer things in life, he wasn't no working-class chav from the estates. And the sky he loved to just look at, was a different shade of blue.

He found himself some okay enough clothing, had to warm himself up, with the dreary cold air that he hated so much. If he could, he could command the air to be exactly the temperature as he needed. If only he found the trench-coat in an different color. Oh well, he'll find something better. He always does. Even for a moment.

Aside from the hair, Almost-Jessica looked a bit pudgy, not bad enough to be a problem. Her curves are in the right places. But her attention seemed to be on the blonde woman before, talking her ear off with some rando tosh. Maybe she has a talk show in London, that'll be a laugh.

At least he gleamed some information about his almost- Jessica, her name. Leticia Lopez. And it's her birthday. It was like he was meant to meet her! It didn't looked like she was on the pull, she dressed much more conservatively than her bint of a mate, and in purple. Might as well give her a good shagging.

They're gossiping over some bloke named Mickey, Rickey, something, a man basically. Maybe he could enjoy himself with two lovely ladies for the evening. But then he heard the blonde woman speak more clearly, and, to his disappointment, had a estuary accent! Clearly she lived on the estates, a horrid place to stay the night, very lumpy beds and food, not to mention the women.

The blonde woman left unceremoniously, leaving Leticia Lopez all alone. New world, new version of Jessica, well have to wait and see if she is as strong as she is.

-5-8

Leticia looked on as Rose went to the bathroom. It was great of her, trying to cheer her up on her birthday. Some light drinks and a blind date with one of Mickey's friends isn't something she had in mind. The last few birthdays she had, she was in Mexico with her family, with a cake, creating the streamers with her mother, and being surprised at the lack of good gifts for the occasion. And spending time with her grandpa... She took another sip, cringing at the thought. It's been less than a month, and she was going to stop right now, and not get blitzed on her birthday. Not when the Doctor is coming. She knew the secret plan, the TARDIS may be bigger on the inside, but she had the penchant for eavesdropping. She was giddy over what he would bring her. Hopefully not a bunch of dollar store hair ties. She felt a tap behind her back. Smiling in anticipation, she turned, and furrowed her eyebrows in surprise.

"Not one to hold your liquor, are you?" Leti blinked in surprise, at the sight of the Tenth Doctor in front of her. "What a vision you are."

He looked so much older than he looked on the show, or maybe she really did needed those glasses. "Rose ordered a lager, really I think Pink champagne has spoiled me for any and all drinks that pass through my lips."

"I think that that's a bit closed minded, don't you think?"

 _A flirty spoiler, well, that's just absolutely nothing to worry about at all... No, no..._ "So, you just came to say hi to the birthday girl?"

"Woman seems like the more appropriate term, don't you think, Leticia?"

Leticia smiled The sound of her name, coming from David Tennant's English accent, was something she wanted repeated, over and over again. " That is something I certainly have to get used to, don't I?"

Kilgrave smirked in thought. He was rather enjoying the witty banter with Leticia. "Yes, yes you will."

Leticia laughed. "You don't have to tell me twice, sweetie."

"Oh, I'm your sweetie, now?" This was a nice turn of events, he might even not have to use his powers. Well, not all the time.

"I'm in a 'sweetie' mood, today. It's my birthday, after all."

"Well, I'd sing happy birthday, but I rather think that you wouldn't hear my overused pipes."

"The night is still young, there's always the chance of you screaming my name in agony at being separated. " Like all the other times Ten managed to scream into the camera with any of the companion's name.

"That's nice of you to jump ahead, and a bit kinky." The Tenth Doctor leaned down towards her ear. "You now have my full and complete attention."

Leticia's grin widened. "And you have mine's." _I may have drunken way too much in no-no juice._

Ten looked around the pub and sniffed. "Are you sure you want to spend your special day, in a pub, where there's a whole wide world out there?"

"With all it's shinning, shimmering splendor?"

Ten grinned at the reference. "A new _fantastic_ point of view, _No one to tell us no_..." He extent his hand.

Leticia took it gladly, and moved from her chair. "Let's go then, Pretty boy."

"Pretty boy? Me, pretty?"

"If you have any other suggestions, let me know."

As they walked off, there was a cropped haired man, dressed up with a green jumper and a leather jacket, eyes zeroing in on the two, with a grim determination on the Time Lord's face.


	2. The Sweet Entrapment

Greetings, guys, gals, and non-binary pals!

I know, another chapter in a short amount of time! What are the odds? Well, i did binge watched season two of Jessica Jones, so I got some muse in me to pump this out.

Thank you Supergirl for giving me this chance to use this song in a fanfic, cause quite by chance I wanted to use a song for a fic for a good while, but haven't gotten the chance.

Fun fact, posting this on my actual birthday! Of course, mine is considerably less dramatic.

* * *

All things considered, Leticia was having a good birthday. Holding on to the Tenth Doctor's soft hand, she never felt more happy. From what happened with her and Nine on that rooftop, she was sure that being the pebble in the pond was turning out not to be so bad after all. Her and Ten seemed to be going out rather well. Which, she had to admit to herself, while she had her gripes on Ten, his era, his attitude towards everyone, his superiority complex that was there for his whole era. How he was willing to forgive big baddies for their crimes while punishing lower scum very badly. Kept trying to compare Rose and Martha. How he kept talking about living too long in his body, well, it now made sense since being 11 was his last body, at that time. Not when it aired, and it was assumed that he just copied himself.

Dear lord, what did she just do? She may have gotten into the spirit of traveling (better then keep trying to get Netflix onto the TARDIS) but being impulsive, that wasn't her.

"You are beautiful." With the Doctor's words, Leticia felt much calmer. With the beauty stuff that Rose hooked her on, Leticia felt much more confident about walking out in public. It also helped that she added concealer to certain dark spots around her face. She did felt this sensation of something vibration around her mind, but she let it go.

"I _am_ beautiful." She smiled brightly at her words, illuminating her entire body. Jesus, she was ravishing.

"Yes, you are." He loved a woman with confidence, well, just enough. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go right now, in this city?" 'Cause while he was willing to do so much for this version of Jessica, powers or not, he wasn't keen on commanding a private plane just for two, yet. He hasn't a clue what's the same in this universe than his old one.

Leticia stopped and looked around the skyline of London, eyeing the Eye, just maybe a mile off in the distance. It would be nice to see the larger parts of Britain's most invaded city,at least for the noughties. And make puns about how oblivious The Doctor is to his surroundings, and people, given Martha Jones, for most of series three.

"We don't have all night, stop being all dilly-dally." He gritted out.

Looking away from the sky, She turned to Ten, bumping into his nose. Leti inhaled his perfumed scent. She remembered that he shaved a lot, probably for the sidebrows. She stiffed, hyper-aware of how _close_ he was. "So I guess we're forgoing personal space, then? Being all newspapers with the chips?"

"Much more than this, when we find a room." He moved his mouth to her ear, rolling his eyes at the frankly idiotic question, tickling her with his breath. He finish his statement, with a soft kiss.

Leticia shivered. She shouldn't have felt this way so quickly, then again, for him, it must have already been years since he must have regenerated. Leti reluctantly pulled her body from him. "Hold on, What about Rose?"

Kilgrave was a bit muffed at the whole business. If it wasn't a Patsy, it was a Rose. For god's sake, why do Jessicas have to be so attached to blondes? If only he could try to... _Well_ , he could try it, at least. "Is she your girlfriend or something?" He wrinkled his nose at the crude word.

"I wish she was." She widen her eyes in shock. Why would she blurt something like this out?

Kilgrave swerved to look at Leticia. Oh, _fantastic_. Even more attached. "But she doesn't appreciate you as you are?"

"She doesn't even know about my true orientation yet, or ever, apparently. I don't even think she was ever curious."

Kilgrave felt like he could spare the Tyler woman another day, as long as she doesn't become a bloody problem if it turned out to be the case. He was a merciful man, when he wants to. "What's her full name?"

"Rose Marion Tyler." Leticia answered, to her confusion. The Doctor, of all people, should know who Rose Tyler is.

"Quite, right. You will forget everything of Rose Marion Tyler, she is nothing to you, just a chav on the street that's beneath you, and always will be."

Leticia blinked, smiling happily. He kissed her ear! This was so amazing! After what had happened with her and Nine on that rooftop from the Jackie woman, she thought that maybe it was a fluke, a way for the universe to gets its kicks as it already is. But, maybe she's been doubting her happiness for too long. Like the song goes, love lifts us up. She moved a bit closer to Ten, a sly smile on her face. "Anywhere within the city?"

"Take your pick of the lot, Ladies' choice."

She giggled in appreciation, brushed her hip against him. "Is _non_ -alcoholic karaoke bar a thing we can do?"

"I can make one if you wish me to." Kilgrave grinned in triumph.

Leti snorted as she walked hand in hand.

* * *

Rose dialed the Doctor on her mobile as soon as she saw Leti was gone. It wasn't like her to leave with random men. She was much more innocent compared to her, at the least. The one time Gabe kissed her cheek she got all tomato-red. When Mickey hugged her, she started to pace around. "Doctor!" She was so relieved when he answered.

" _Oi_ , Rose, is Leti near you? Just think, I actually did find what she want, it's gonna be one hell of a-"

"Doctor!" Rose gripped on her phone. "Leti left!"

"Wait, what did you say to her?"

"That's the thing, Doctor, She left with a bloke, a real creepy one. It was like she was under his spell. So, can you just come back as soon as soon as possible?"

There was a pause for a moment, then the loud pressing of buttons and movement of the TARDIS controls. "Don't worry."

Rose closed her phone and moved to make another phone call, when she felt a tap on her back. Rose swiftly turned, to her shock, at the Doctor. "Were you here the whole time? And you did nothing?"

"Not nothing," He brustled, pocketing his sonic away. "Got something!"

"Doctor, what is it? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you on the way." He ran towards the exit, Rose in hand.

* * *

As it turned out, non-alcoholic karaoke wasn't a thing. A karaoke bar is real.

Leticia sipped at her third drink for the night, she grinned in appreciation at the familiar bubbly-making taste of Pink Champagne. "You remembered?"

"Of course I remembered good taste, I experiment once in a while, you know? At least enough."

Leticia bobbed her head to the woman singing at the karaoke bar.

 _I just can't get you out of my head_  
 _Boy, your lovin' is all I think about_  
 _I just can't get you out of my head_  
 _Boy, its more than I dare to think about_

"Kylie, not too bad for the '00s."

Kilgrave turned to her, with a quirk of his eyebrows. "She is a classic singer."

"Have you kissed her yet?" She covered her mouth, realizing her faux pa, she turned to him. "Well, I mean."

"Publicity, really. If I wanted to showcase myself while snogging every pop star, then the wrong type of people would want to make sure I won't live another day.

Leticia nodded along, and frowned. "But you're you! Surely, you can stop some muggles."

 _There's a dark secret in me_  
 _Don't leave me lost in your arms_  
 _Set me free_  
 _Feel the need in me_  
 _Set me free_  
 _Stay forever and ever and ever_

Kilgrave pulled back some of Leticia's hair. "I _do_ have the power in me." He mused.

"Just think positive, and you can go so far." Leticia relaxed into him.

"Tell me what you want to do, more than anything, at this very moment." Kilgrave whispered into her ear.

* * *

 _If I could escape I would_

 _But first of all, let me say_

 _I must apologize_

 _For acting stank and treating you this way!_

"Amazing, just how similar yet so different that you are from her." Kilgrave stroked his chin. "So narrow, basic pleasures above all, just like me." He bared his teeth to his unwilling audience, who have been ordered to applause, cheer on, and generally have a positive attitude when it comes to her performance. It wasn't that she was a horrible singer, she was passable, like that church choir he encountered in Albany. It was just the taste in music. At least she was a woman who enjoyed anything more than a bottle.

Geez, Jessica, why did she had to go and ruin it all? They were so happy together, and now they're both lost. After having been with that woman, _with_ her, for almost a full year, the pain of it all was too much. Now here he was, all on his own.

 _Waitin' on you to come save me_

 _I can see that you're angry_

 _By the way that you treat me_

 _Hopefully you don't leave me_

 _Wanna take you with me_

Leticia bended her knees, showing her well rounded cleavage. Kilgrave, with intent, set down his drink and walked slowly to her.

 _If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world_

 _And I could be your favourite girl forever_

 _Perfectly together_

 _Now tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet?_

Leticia still kept singing as The Doctor walked towards her. She couldn't help it, all her doubts of voicing herself in public, of singing, of moving her body at all fell away. He climbed up the platform, towards her.

Kilgrave move up to the stage, with Leticia still singing, without a care in a world. He took a hold of her, and started to dance with her. He pressed his nose against her hair.

Even if he was only fooling himself, she looked closed enough to his Jessie. He kissed her hair, a fascinating scent of aged wine and honey, moved downwards to her cheek.

Leticia took the opportunities at hand. She was kissed by the Doctor before, the Ninth Doctor, and her early hesitance was gone. She turned her head,and capture his lips.


End file.
